1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of blankets and in particular to blankets or articles of bedding for use with newborn infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby blankets are well known to the art and have been used perhaps from time immemorial to wrap or bundle a newborn infant. Typically, such blankets are simply odd sized remnants or pieces of blanketing material or bedding sheets, which are wrapped or wound about the newborn infant in the first hours and days after birth. In the modern era, blankets of approximately 35 inches by 27 inches are typically provided by hospitals or midwives for receiving the infant. The infant is then wrapped or wound in a blanket, which is of such a size as to have utility as an article of bedding only for a small newborn infant.
Snugly wrapping a newborn infant in a blanket to form a snug and somewhat confining cocoon about the infant's body is an effective way to thermally wrap and protect the newborn infant and to maintain the protective wrapping despite the newborn's involuntary arm and leg movements which might otherwise displace loose covers. It has recently come to be appreciated and documented that the snug cocoon-like wrapping is also believed to simulate the protective warmth, comfort and encapsulization within the mother's womb unconsciously remembered by the infant, or to which encapsulization the infant positively responds. Therefore, snug wrapping has come to be appreciated as having both physical and psychological benefits for the newborn infant.
However, considering the size of the typical infant blanket, many if not most mothers have difficulty in snugly wrapping their infants in a cocoon-like covering at all, or in a manner which can be maintained about the infant over a period of time as the infant involuntarily moves its arms and legs.
Therefore, what is needed is a blanket for a newborn infant which can be easily manipulated by the mother to securely and snugly wrap the newborn in a manner which can easily be remembered, effected and maintained by the mother or care provider.